marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamic Spider-Man Vol 1
The Dynamic Spider-Man also known as Marvel's Dynamic Spider-Man is a comic series based on the Spider-Man series created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. and developed by CureKurogane. The series takes place in the universe of Earth-7100 where Peter Parker is a street punk gifted with powers after getting bitten by a radioactive spider. He is taken under the wing of Tony Stark aka Iron Man and is given a chance to change his life by becoming Spider-Man and battle supervillains and the H.Y.D.R.A. led by Red Skull. Synopsis WARNING: This comic contains explicit content that is not suited for readers under the age of 17 years old. Prescott "Peter" Parker had lost both his aunt and uncle in a home robbery, leaving him an orphan. He had been bitten by a radioactive spider, gifting him with amazing spider-based abilities but he had been using it for the wrong reasons. After getting arrested for fighting and weapon possession, he was bailed out from jail by CEO of Stark Industries, Antonio "Tony" Stark and offers him to fight alongside him due to the breakup of the Avengers. Peter rejects the offer until one of the villains -- Scorpion attacks the city. Seeing the people in danger, Peter manages to help the citizens and take on Scorpion despite getting beaten at the end, making him realize that he could turn his life around by becoming a hero and Tony takes him under his wing, transforming him into the web-slinging hero: Spider-Man. Comic Issues 'Volumes' DynamicSpider-ManCover.png|Dynamic Spider-Man Vol. 1 1 'Characters' 'Main' *'Peter Parker / Spider-Man '- The main character of the story. He was left alone after Aunt May and Uncle Ben were murdered by a burglar who was robbing their home. Because of this, Peter dropped out of school and ended up in the streets where he's seen beating up other thugs half to death with the aid of his spider-based powers which he had gotten from a bite of a radioactive spider. This has him getting into it with the law and he would spend days in jail and he would continue on including acting out in anger. Peter was very distant from people due to him losing his aunt and uncle, and he even rejected the Osborne family who tried to adopt him. However, he met former Avenger, Tony Stark who bailed him out of jail and with his help, Peter became Spider-Man. Throughout his career, Peter tried to keep his distance from Tony, but he soon starts to become closer to him after realizing that the man was also broken as well. *'Tony Stark' / Iron Man - The deuteragonist of the story. Born to Italian parents, Tony is the CEO of Stark Enterprises after his father Giotto Salvatore (under the name Giotto Stark) retired. A skilled inventor and mechanical engineer, Tony continued with what his father had left off. He is also the founder of the Avengers along with his best friend Steve Rogers aka Captain America, but their friendship soured leading to the split-up of the Avengers. After suffering another split-- with his fiancé, Tony started his solo career until he encounters Peter Parker who was fighting thugs on the streets. After bailing Peter out of jail, he helps try to turn his life around by transforming him into Spider-Man. As Spider-Man's career began to rise, Tony starts to become close to Peter, thus developing feelings for him. 'Allies' *'Nick Fury' *'Steve Rogers' / Captain America *'Natasha Romanoff' / Black Widow *'Bruce Banner '/ Hulk *'Thor Odinson' Supporting Characters *'Melissa Potts' *'Norman Osborne' *'Harry Osborne' *'Howard Stark' *'Maria Margiotta' 'Antagonists' *'Johann Schmidt ' / Red Skull *[[Otto Octavius (Earth-7100)|'Otto Octavius' ]] / Doctor Octopus *'MacDonald Gargan ' / Scorpion *'Maxwell Dillon ' / Electro *[[Flint Marko (Earth-7100)|'Flint Marko' ]] / Sandman *'Felicia Hardy' / Black Cat *[[Yuriko Oyama (Earth-7100)|'Yuriko Oyama' ]] / Lady Deathstrike *'Hilda Ziegler' / Amazon *'Helen Bourgeois' / Sorceress *'Charon ' / Valkyrie Trivia Coming soon... Category:CureKurogane Category:Comic Series Category:Dynamic Spider-Man Category:Earth-7100 Category:Unfinished